


We should have a drink

by Domixiarz



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Drunk Ellie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domixiarz/pseuds/Domixiarz
Summary: Alternate ending to the series finale. Alec does what we all wanted him to do - agree do go for that drink with Ellie.And well.. maybe she has one drink too much.





	We should have a drink

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first "Broadchurch" work ever, but I'm so in love with these two I had to write someting about them. So I hope you'll enjoy this little one shot. But I have to warn you that english is not my first language so there can be some (or a lot) grammar or spelling mistakes and I want to apologise for that. I'm still learning.

„I could do the drink. You want one?” she asked beside him, and he really wanted to say 'no'. He really _should_ say no. The refusal was already on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't manage to get it out of his throat.

This wasn't a good idea.

Ellie was still pretty knackered about this case. He expected her to burst out crying literally any second, and he still wasn't sure how to handle crying Ellie.

He would hug her. But she implicated many times already that she doesn't want him to hug her. So he didn't, even though his heart was aching when he had to see her like this. He hated that he couldn't do anything when she was sad, anything to make her feel a little better.

He should refuse her offer and just go home, tell her he would see her tommorow. He opened his mouth to say so, but instead he heard himself saying

„Yeah. Okay.”

 _Bollocks_. He really couldn't say 'no' to her lately. _Idiot_.

Ellie looked at him with diseblief. She probably expected him to say 'no'. He couldn't blame her for that. Everyone knew Alec Hardy wasn't really a social person. He never just goes to pub and drink for fun, or drink in general. Or talk to people about someting else than his work.

Miller continued to stare at him blinking, without a word. Hardy rolled his eyes.

„You gonna stare at me like that for a whole day Miller?”

She shook her head, suddenly realising what she was doing. „Sorry. I just didn't really expect you to say 'yes'.” she admited and he rolled his eyes once more, standing up from their bench.

„Well, that makes two of us. But here I am, saying 'yes' and already regretting this. You coming or not?” he growled impatient.

She didn't say anything and just stood up and started walking towards the center of the city. He followed her withouth another word either.

They walked in silence all the way to the pub. Three years ago he would be greatful for Ellie not chatting about literally nothing specific, but right now this silence was alarming to him. He knew her well enough to realize that her staying silent meant that something was on her mind, that she was worried about something. He looked at her discreetly with the corner of his eye and he could she that she was biting her lower lip, another hint that she was deep in thoughts.

Alec didn't have to be a genius to know what was that about. His assurance that not all the men are like that little piece of shit Leo Humphries, apparently didn't convince her. She was probably worried that this could happen again in Broadchurch. That it could even happen to her.

A single thought about something like this happening to Ellie made Alec clench his fists at his sides. If someone would even dare to touch her without her consent he would beat the shit out of the bastard.

„You okay?” he asked, knowing the real answer perfectly.

„No.” she simply said. He opened his mouth to say something, but then they reached the pub, and Ellie was entering it without another word. Alec sighed with resignation and followed her, not saying anything more. There was probably nothing he could say to make her feel better anyway.

They both ordered a beer and sat by one of the tables. The place wasn't really crowded, but it was still pretty early so he wasn't suprised. But he was grateful. The less people around the better. Alec hated people. Well. Most of them. There was few exceptions. Like Daisy of course. And Ellie. He used to dislike her at the very beggining of their parnership, but he quickly saw the good in her. He noticed how great detective and person she was. And he grew to like her more and more with every single day.

And it terrified him.

Because he had no idea what to do about it. Should he do someting? Does she even like him back?

He quickly dismissed these thoughts. Of course she liked him. She had to like him at some point, otherwise she wouldn't invite him for drinks. _Wouldn't she_?

Silence between them became unbearable to Alec, so he spoke again.

„Listen Miller, if you want to talk about it..”

„I don't.” she interrupted him. „I really don't. Can we not talk about work? Please?”

She looked like she might cry again, so he quickly nodded his head.

„Of course.” he said and she tried to give him a little smile of gratitude, but it looked more like a grimace to him. „So..what do you want to talk about?” he asked, when she still didn't say anything. She shrugged her shoulders.

„I dunno. Anything would be better than discussing this case.” she took a sip of her beer, and he waited patiently for her to start any subject, because he had no idea what to say. He really was rubbish in every social situation, even a simple conversation. How he managed to get married – he had no idea. „What do you do now?” she finally spoke, and Alec furrowed his brows in confusion.

„What do you mean?”

„You know.. will you stay here in Broadchurch?” Ellie asked carefully, like she was afraid of the answer he could give her. He nodded his head, and she actually looked relived.

„Aye.”

„So it's not that bad here huh?” she actually gave him a smile this time, and his lips twitched upward.

„No.” he said looking her directly in the eyes. „Not that bad.”

They were just staring at each other for a few seconds too long, when Ellie finally looked away and cleared her throat nervously.

„What about Daisy?” she asked out of sudden. „She staying here too?” she added and took a large gulp of her beer.

„Yeah I convinced her to stay, eventually.” Alec answered and couldn't help but smiled. He was relived that he still gonna have his daughter near him. Suddenly a thought hit him. „Wait. Why are you even asking me if I'm staying? What gave you the impression that I wouldn't?” he asked realising he didn't say anything about leaving Broadchurch. Ellie looked down at her hands and shrugged.

„Oh I dunno. I mean... I thought that Daisy is leaving so I figured that you would go after her, she's your daughter after all.” she took another large gulp of her beer after that. She already emptied half of the glass while Alec took like two sips. He pointed at her drink with raised eyebrows.

„Careful with that Miller. I don't intend to carry you home tonight. Not sure if I actually could do it, even with the pacemaker.”

She scowled at him in response. „Well, thank you very much _Alec_ , but I don't need you to babysit me, I'm an adult. Piss off.” as to prove her point she took another sip, but smaller this time. He cringed when she called him by his first name. But not because he didn't like it, but because she said it to annoy him. Sometimes he wished she would call him 'Alec' instead of 'Hardy' or 'sir'.

It took him a while to ackowledge what Ellie said earlier, before he pointed out her drinking. _Was she actually worried that he would leave again_?

Before he could think it through he actually asked that question out loud.

„I.. well... It's just..” she was stuttering now, and maybe the pub was pretty dark, but he could swear she was blushing. _Why the hell was she blushing_? „I... we're a good team. You know? In work I mean. I just.. don't want another partner. That's it.”

Suddenly Alec felt upset. So that was only about work. For a moment he dared to think that maybe, just _maybe_ she cared about him the way he cared about her. _Fucking idiot._

He nodded in response and did his best to hide his dissapoitment.

„I see.” he said and cleared his throat nervously. For a split second she looked like she wanted to add something, but she stayed silent.

 

They talked some more for about three hours. Alec could swear he never talked to anyone for that long, about someting that didn't involve any criminal case, he was currently working on. But talking to Ellie was.. so simple. And he actually enjoyed it. He had no idea what this woman was doing to him, but it was alarming. But he decided, that just today, just this once – he wouldn't care. He would just have some fun with his partner and his friend. Even if she didn't consider him a friend.

Within these three hours Ellie had definitely too much alcohol, and when she stumbled over her own feet on the way to the toilet Alec decided it's time to take her home. Thankfully Tom and Fred were at Lucy's for tonight, so they didn't have to see their mother in this state.

When she came back to their table, she was about to order another beer, but he stood up and made her do the same, pulling her up by her arm. „You already had enough Miller, come on. Let's get you home.” he said and she looked like she was about to protest, but he already started pulling her gently towards the door, and she just snorted.

„You can't have fun even for one evening huh?” she asked and escaped from his grip. He wanted to grab her arm again, but she was walking pretty straight, so he decided to let her go on her own.

„I had fun.” he mumbled when they exited the pub and started walking towards Ellie's house. They could take a cab, but it was only a few blocks away, and he thought that she could use some fresh air. And she wasn't complaining.

Ellie snorted again.

„Yeah right.”

„I did.”

She didn't look convinced, but she let it go, and they walked in silence, Alec with his hand in the pockets of his trousers. Few minutes later out of nowwhere, she grabbed his arm with both of her hands, like she was trying to steady herself. Apparently he was right, and she did had to many beers tonight. He couldn't help but giggled. Maybe he wasn't exactly sober either.

„You okay there Miller?” he asked amused and she grunted, tighting her grip on his left arm.

„Shut up and walk.” he obeyed and stayed silent. But he was very aware of her touch, even though it was completely innocent, and she was only doing this, because she was too drunk to walk on her own, but he caught himself blushing anyway. Honestly he was being ridiculous, but Ellie had this effect on him, and he couldn't do anything about it.

After what was about fifteen minutes, but felt like forever, they reached Ellie's house. She let go of his arm to look for her keys in her bag and Alec couldn't decide if he was relived or upset about the fact, that she wasn't touching him anymore.

It took her a while, but she finally found her keys and opened the door. She was about to enter the house, but apparently she suddenly remembered that she have a company, and she looked at Alec unsure what to say.

„Um.. do you want to.. come in?” she asked and he had to blink few times to process her words.

„No. No I better.. er.. get going. You should take a shower and go to bed as well.” he said, scraching the back of his neck nervously. Ellie raised one eyebrow at him.

„You telling me I stink?” she asked, and he chuckled.

„No, what I'm telling is, that it was a long day, and you should get some sleep.” he explained quickly. Now both of her eyebrows were raised.

„Careful Hardy, or I'll think that you actually care about me.” she said sarcastically, and before he could stop himself, he said

„I do care.”

Then he realised that he probably said too much. Ellie was now looking at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly open.

„You do?” she asked, obviously not beliving him, and staring like he gone mad. Well maybe he did.

He sighed and decided to go for it. „Of course I do. What makes you feel I don't care about you Ellie?”

He definitely gone mad. He wasn't using her first name. Never.

Second later Ellie was one step closer to him, standing on her tiptoes with her hands on the back of his neck, and trying to kiss him. He tilted his head backwards before she reached to do that, and looked at her with diseblief.

„What are you doing?” he asked bluntly even though he knew exactly what she was trying to do. He just couldn't quite belive it.

„What does it look like to you?” she asked, like that idea wasn't completely crazy and tried to kiss him again, but he took a step backwards and grabbed her shoulders to push her away.

It took her two seconds to realise that he was rejecting her, and she looked hurt. So hurt he immediately regretted his decision, but then she remembered that Ellie wasn't thinking straight in this moment. She was pretty much drunk, and she was lonely and knackered. She wasn't herself. She would probably regret it in the morning. He couldn't let her kiss him while she was in this state, it wasn't fair.

Even when he really wanted that. Deep down he wanted this for some time now, but never get the courage to take a step towards her, and now she was doing this step.

But she wasn't herself.

„I thought that... I thought that you want that.” she said and her lower lip trembled, and he felt pain in his chest. If she'll cry right now, he's gonna lose it. Suddenly she laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh, it was nervous. She hide her face in her hands. „God, I'm so stupid.” he heard her muffled voice. It was so full of pain, that he couldn't help but took a step forward and made her look at him.

„Hey no, don't say that. You're not stupid. Not at all.” he reassured her and placed both hands on her shoulders. She shook her head.

„Yes I am. I misunderstood the signals. It's okay though. Just.. forget it.” she tried to escape to her house, but he kept her in place.

„You didn't misunderstood anything.” he said looking her straight in the eyes hoping she would understand what he meant. She probably did, because her eyes softened after few seconds.

„I didn't?” she asked with so much hope in her voice, that he barely stoped himself from kissing her right now to show her how much she meant to him.

„No.” he said, and she looked lost.

„Then why-”

„Because.” he interupted her, knowing what she would ask. „You're drunk, and don't even try to convince me that you're not Miller. I mean.. Ellie.” he corrected himself and it made her smile a little.

„What a gentleman you are.” she teased and he rolled his eyes.

„Go home. We'll talk tommorow when you'll sober up, all right?” he asked and she nodded. Before he could think it through he pulled her into his embrance and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around him with so much strenght his chest started hurt, but he really couldn't care less. Ellie's embrance felt more like home than anything else in the world, and he didn't want to let her go ever again.

But eventually she pulled away and gave him a shy smile. „Night Alec.” she said and entered her house, not waiting for him to aswear and shutting the front door behind her.

„Goodnight Ellie.” he said to herself and started walking towards his own little blue house, deep in thoughts and not quite beliving that all of this just happend to him.

He felt really and truly happy, for the first time in a while.

 


End file.
